Midieval Times
by VioletDeath
Summary: Kori Anders is a princess, Raven is what they call a witch, Garfield is a peasant, and Dick is a farmer's son. Kori's dad is King who is powerful throughout the land. Everyone know Princess Kori, see how she meets Raven, Garfield, and Dick.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Teen Titans, but I own this story

_Princess Kori Anders_

Princess Kori, the kindest, shyest, and very beautiful girl, lived in a castle. With her red hair like her father and mother and her bright emerald eyes, she lived a formal life with her family, not knowing what the outside world was like. She was quite pleased with her life and lifestyle. Her older sister, Kom, was just the opposite of her. Kom was almost good at anything, but compared to her sister Kori, Kom was better. Kom had black hair and eyes, that the two of them didn't seem related. Kom wasn't at all shy or that very nice. Kori had also an older brother, Ryan, who would be King any day.

_Raven Roth _

Raven lived with her father in the forest in a small cottage. It wasn't much, but it was decent. When Raven was smaller, her mother, Arella, decided to leave. Arella raised Raven, but decided that Raven's father should take care of her, since Raven was older. Raven had become a midwife and soon everyone figured she was a witch. She didn't quite understand how people thought she was a witch, all she did was mix herbs and help people with wounds and such. Raven didn't rather live a peaceful life, her father was somewhat abusive.

_Garfield Logan_

Garfield grew up as a peasant and an orphan. He was always dirty and his clothes were raggedy and torn. He stole everyday and everyday he became better at taking stuff from people. His parents had died when he was young, the King had killed them off. Garfield had lived with other peasants and slept wherever he could.

_Dick Grayson_

Dick was born to jesters for the King. As much as they performed in front of the King they weren't very wealthy, sometimes the King wouldn't pay them at all. An accident had come upon the jesters and they breathed one's last. Dick was taken in by a farmer, who had cared for him. Soon, Dick learned to take care of the farm with his caretaker, Bruce.

A/N: please review, so i know how much you liked it so I can continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Teen Titans, but I own this story

Kori stood looking at herself, not amused. She had taken a quick bath by her servant and dressed her quickly. She stared at her sparkly crown and she couldn't wait until tea time came around. She walked slowly to her bedroom window and looked out; she saw her sister was on a black horse named Calamity, which was Kom's. Kori's horse was a beautiful white stallion. She loved him dearly. The horse had been a pony when she was seven and she decided she would name him Charm.

Kori heard that it was tea time and she picked up her dress and went down the concrete stairs. She sat down next to her mother as the servant poured in the tea for them. Kom came in, nice and dressed; the servants had dressed her immediately after she came off Calamity. Kori picked up her cup and the plate under it and sipped her tea, it was always good as usual, if it weren't, the King would have a say in it. The girls in the room sat up very straight, they hadn't said a word to each other.

"My dear, Kom, you know it wasn't time to be on the horses," the Queen said.

"Yes, mother." Kom. Kom was the sister that never listened, the mischeiviess one, Kom had accidently dropped her cup when she looked at Kori who was supposedly smiling at her evilly, "AH, look what you made me DO!" She stared at Kori who was shocked.

"Oh my," Kori covered her mouth, " I didn't do anything."

"Yes! You did!"

"Oh, Kom, calm down. Kori didn't do anything. Stop panicking dear." The servants were now cleaning up the mess from the carpet.

"Why did you look at me that way?" Kom kept going.

"I- No I- Sor- S,"

"Shut up," Kom walked out of the room.

Kom was jealous that her sister looked beautiful all the time and looked for reasons to get mad at her. She wanted to get rid of her so that she could be the only child. Then she had a brilliant plan. A plan to get rid of her. She liked it. She had the money and everything. Kom always wanted to be the better sister. But Kori always thought that Kom was better, better at everything, sports, fighting, and always getting her way.

"Mother, I am most sorry,"

"No no, your sister is just had a rough day. No worries child."


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Teen Titans, but I own this story

Kom would assassin her sister. She knew a lot of assassins that her father would hire to kill certain people. They would surely do it for her, but would they do it to her own sister? She had lots of money, of course they'd do it, but she would have to be sly about it. To let it seem like her sisters death was a mere accident. She was actually friends with the assassins. They always teased Kori. It just had to work.

When her family was asleep and dreams were of what they only saw, Kom went down to the main entrance, already telling the guards that she would have visitors. Kom was always sly at things, telling the guards it was a surprise for mommy and daddy, the guards couldn't doubt the princess, even when it did come to Kom. She waited outside for them, waiting. Unfortunately the guards had no idea what the chaotic plan was. Kom had let them out back, where the guards couldn't recognize the familiar faces. The assassins had already gotten the letter and were going to do the dirty deed in one night.

Quickly the rope swung into Kori's room. Up the climbed while Kom watched with a malice grin. She couldn't wait until everything was done and over with. They had knocked Kori out, she was only about a hundred pounds or less, so it wasn't a hassle bringing her down.

"Ah, thank you." Kom said bowing. To not to wake the Queen and King, the assassins decided to go off, way out in the forest. The guards might have heard and so back onto the carriages they left with Kori's unconscious body and Kom walking slowly back inside, grinning, ever so evilly.

A/N: I'm just trying to get all the chapters, because I owe all of you guys lol.


End file.
